Blood of a Brother: The Camping Trip
by nautika
Summary: Elladan & Elrohir promise to take their little brother camping as his birthday gift. After an accident, the trip becomes a brother’s nightmare.


Blood of a Brother: The Camping Trip 

By nautika

Summary: Elladan & Elrohir promise to take their little brother camping as his birthday gift. After an accident, the trip becomes a brother's nightmare.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Tolkien. This is not for profit. I consider all of my works AU, just to be safe.

K+ for minor medical procedure

Words marked with are to be considered italics. Sentences between ' and ' are thoughts.

**The Camping Trip**

Elladan jerked in shock and spun about, pulling his sword as he did so, only to find himself on eye level with an asp. The elven blade fairly sang as it cut through the air, separating the snake's head from it's body. The head fell to the ground while the body remained entwined about the branch above the elf's head. Elladan shivered as he pulled his little brother away from the trees to the safety of the clearing. A moment later his sword returned to it's sheath and the elf dropped to one knee, pulling his tunic off as he knelt.

"Elladan?" The human's voice sounded small in the clearing.

"One minute, Estel."

The dark-haired elf placed his left hand on his right shoulder, pulled forward and turned his head as far as he could trying to see the bite on his right upper back. By stretching and pulling until his muscles hurt he could just make it out. Closing his eyes, he released his shoulder and tried to slow his heart-rate. He fervently regretted coming alone with his little brother on this camping trip. He and Elrohir were to take the young human on a trip in honor of his birthday, but the younger twin had taken a fall which resulted in a broken ankle. Estel had tried to be brave when he heard it would be a few weeks before Elrond allowed Elrohir to make such a trip, but his eyes had glistened and his voice held so much disappointment that Elladan, after consulting with Elrond and Elrohir had asked his youngest brother if he would like to take a 2-night camping and fishing trip with only Elladan. Estel had hesitated, not wishing Elrohir to feel left out, but accepted the younger twin's assurance that he would feel better knowing Estel was having a good time. The twins explained the three of them would still take the longer trip that was originally planned after Ro was recovered. Forcing himself back to the task at hand and acknowledging silently that even Elrond's fore-sight wasn't perfect, Elladan made peace with the decision he had made in the few seconds these thoughts had gone through his mind.

Now sitting back onto his heels, he placed his hands on his young brother's arms and pulled him closer. He pulled the child's chin down while tilting his head back. He carefully scanned the inside of the human's mouth, then smiled slightly as he allowed him to close it.

"Estel, I was bitten by that snake before I killed it. I will be fine, but there is something that should be done before we start back to Rivendell."

The young human's eyes were wide, but they never left his brother's. Elladan prayed this would work. If it did not, then the child would be left unprotected with a dying brother. The horror of that thought made the color drain from Elladan's face. He took a breath to calm himself before continuing.

"The snake was poisonous. When it bit me, poison went into my blood and will spread. I will be very sick."

Now the young boy paled and his chin began to quiver ever so slightly. Elladan forced a small smile.

"It may not be as bad as you think, little one. The poison can be pulled out so I will not be as sick. If I had been bitten on my arm or leg, I would do it myself. I am afraid I cannot reach my back."

Color came back into the human's face as he suddenly calmed. "I can do it. Tell me how."

Even under these dismal circumstances, Elladan had to hide a smile. His youngest brother never ceased to amaze him. "You must suck the poison out of the bite. Put your mouth tight against my back, suck, then spit it out. You must not swallow. Do you understand? If you swallow the poison, you will become sick and we do not want that snake to make two sons of Elrond sick, do we?"

The boy shook his head seriously, not recognizing his elder brother's attempt to lighten the mood. "I will not swallow. I will do it right."

"Very well, but there is something you must do first. I know you can do this, Estel. You must make two small cuts across the bite."

As he spoke, Elladan pulled his dagger and handed it hilt-first to Estel. His eyes held his brother's. "You can do this. Just small cuts, then place the dagger on the ground, suck and spit. You must keep doing this until my blood is all that comes from the wound. I am sorry you have to do this, little brother."

"You would do it for me." Estel's small hand tightened on the handle of the dagger and he stepped behind the elf.

Elladan heard his little brother take a deep breath. He could picture him chewing on his lip and frowning as he prepared to make the cuts. The elf held his breath and tried not to tense as the blade parted his skin. Finally small lips were on his back. As his brother began his ministrations Elladan cautioned again, "Do not swallow, Estel."

He was rewarded by the sound of his brother following his instructions.

"Good."

The boy repeated the procedure several times. Finally, there was a soft gasp.

"Estel? Did you swallow? Are you well?"

There was an audible swallow and Elladan turned quickly and grabbed the human by the shoulders, ignoring the dizziness that threatened to unbalance him. "Estel?"

"I am well, Elladan. I did not swallow, I promise."

His task over, tears threatened the young one. Elladan pulled him into an embrace. "Thank you, Estel. You did well. Now we must go back to Rivendell."

"I know."

There was such sorrow in the boy's voice, Elladan delayed a few precious moments longer so he could explain the reason for cutting their trip short. He wished for a clearer, calmer head so he could explain their situation to his brother in a way that would neither frighten him or make him feel responsible should something go wrong. "Estel, even though you did well, some of the poison - just a little - will still be in my body. We need to go home before it becomes difficult for me to travel." Elladan admitted to himself that traveling would already be difficult, but he would simply have to hope for the best.

"I understand, Elladan. I just wish you would not…" Estel paused for a few moments, then concluded, "…feel bad."

The elf felt a surge of pride in his human brother. He had a kind heart.

"We will leave everything except our emergency pack and water here. It will be easier to travel without them. Would you like to get them, Estel?"

The child nodded solemnly and went to do as his brother asked. He seemed so forlorn, the elf knew he was more disappointed to be going home that he pretended to be. Elladan promised himself he would make it up to him. Estel returned with their water bags and a pouch of food and herbs .

"Are you ready, Elladan?"

"I am ready, little brother." Elladan pushed himself slowly up from where he had knelt, taking a couple of shaky steps to the side before steadying himself. Resting his left hand on his brother's head, he smiled down at the boy. "Let us be on our way."

Elladan whistled for the horses, who had been allowed to find their own food and water nearby. 'I should have done this already,' he realized. 'The poison is already effecting me.' He shook his head to clear it. Estel's pony would slow them down, so they would both need to mount his horse. Even deciding how to best accomplish this was a struggle; he did not think he could stand if he knelt again, but he was not sure he could bear Estel's weight, either. In the end, he mounted himself, then reached back down for the boy and placed him behind him. The horse knew the way, so if he should lose consciousness, Estel would not have to guide the animal.

The ride home held none of the joy the trip out. Elladan fought to stay erect on his horse's back, but he was already fevered and dizzy. His vision was blurred and the area of the bite throbbed with every heart beat. So did his head. He could hear his brother calling his name, but it sounded far away. He knew the child was frightened but he couldn't think what to do to help him. He became frightened himself when he realized his eye lids were starting to close. That should not be happening. Not this soon.

Estel, riding behind his brother, had been watching him rock and sway through unshed tears. When the elf lost his battle to remain upright and fell from their mount, Estel quickly jumped from the horse's back and ran to his side.

"Elladan, are you hurt?"

Elladan was gasping for breath. The jar of the fall had cleared his head somewhat. Pain was a rude awakener, but at the moment, the elf was grateful for it. He was more afraid for his brother than for himself. Inwardly, he cursed himself for putting the boy in this situation.

"Estel…where…are…we?"

"We are not far from home, Elladan. Please get up!"

"…can…not."

"But you have to! Please, Elladan. I can help."

"Sorry…Est-".

Estel watched in horror as his brother's eyes drifted shut. He remained frozen only for a moment before dropping the bags he had clutched in his arm all this time and running toward the elf's horse.

"Go home! Go home! Get help! Get Ada!"

The animal stood undecided - not used to taking orders from this small being. Terrified for his brother, Estel grabbed a stick from the ground and began to strike the horse with it, over and over, all the while shouting at the beast to go home. Finally, seeing his master was not awakening, the horse took a last look a the small one, snorted and galloped off in the direction of Rivendell. Having done all he could, Estel fell across his brother's body and cried as though his heart were breaking.

The child's sobs had quieted to hiccups by the time he heard the sound of hooves moving swiftly toward him. He wiped his face with the backs of his hands and stood to meet whoever it was, praying it was his elven father.

Elrond dismounted before his horse had time to stop and ran toward his sons. He reached to pick Estel up and was stunned when the boy backed away.

"Not me, Ada. Elladan! A snake bit him!"

Elrond's heart fell.

"Where, Estel? Where is the bite?"

The boy pointed to his own back to show the healer. It wasn't until the elf lord reached for his eldest that he realized he wore nothing above his waist. He fought down nausea as he realized there was no hope for his first born. Elladan could not have reached his back to treat the wound. With the poison already overtaking his system it would do no good to draw it out now and he had no anti-venom with him. Feeling the pressure of tears, he placed a hand before the younger elf's nose and mouth. Not expecting to feel breath on his hand, Elrond blinked as much in surprise as to keep his tears at bay. Only after finding that his eldest had not yet left for the Halls of Mandos did he turn him to where he could see the wound.

He gasped aloud. Behind him, one of the elves who accompanied him moved slowly closer. "Lord Elrond?"

"The wound has been treated. The skin is cut."

A small voice spoke from his side. Elrond started in surprise. "I did it, Ada. He told me what to do and I did it. He said I did well, but I know I did not. I am so sorry, Ada!"

Elrond drew the boy briefly to him with one arm. "You did this, Estel? I am proud of you. If your brother said you did well, then I am sure you did. But he is still very ill and we must get him home quickly. Can you ride with one of the others so I can care for your brother?"

The human nodded and walked over to a familiar elf, who patted his head and sat him on a tall horse, then mounted behind him. Another elf waited until Elrond was settled onto his own horse, then carefully handed Elladan up to him. Almost immediately, the elf lord moved in front of the others and raced for home.

_ Later, in the Healing Rooms _

"Ada?"

"Yes, Elrohir?"

"You are exhausted. Lie down and rest. I will keep watch in case he wakens."

Elrond continued to sit in his spot on the side of Elladan's bed. Finally, he raised his eyes to Elrohir's face and simply nodded.

"I know he will be fine. It is only that I had such a fright when Estel told me the bite was on his back." In spite of himself, Elrond heard a slight tremor in his voice.

As his father cleared his throat, Elrohir looked around the room. "Where is Estel? I have not seen him since your return, even when the warriors came to say his pony had been found and stabled safely."

Elrond surveyed the room as well, half expecting to find his youngest asleep on one of the beds in the Healing Rooms. Elrohir was right. He wasn't there.

"I will make sure he is well before I lie down. This had to have been very frightening for him."

Elrohir's voice was soft, almost as though he were speaking to himself. "For both of them." Rousing himself from his thoughts, Elrond's middle son looked to his father. "Ada, if he is awake, will you tell him that Elladan and I will do something really special for him as soon as we are able? This week really has not gone as we planned with first my injury and now Elladan's." He gave the older elf an unhappy smile. "I am afraid he will not want a birthday present from us next year, considering how badly this year's has gone."

Elrond moved to stand behind Elrohir and leaned over to place a kiss of blessing on his head. "Yes, it seems he is the one who gave us the gift; the gift of Elladan's life."

The young elf smiled reassuringly at his father. "You should check on him, Ada. Just to be sure he sleeps."

Elrond returned the smile and took the first tension-free breath he had drawn since Elladan's horse returned without a rider. Placing his hands on his hips, he stretched back and headed toward the door. "I only hope he is not through sleeping when I am ready to begin."

He left Elrohir chuckling softly behind him. Yes, the danger to Elladan was over. Now he could relax.

Stopping at the door to Estel's room, he pushed it open carefully. His eyebrows rose in surprise when he found the room empty.

The elf lord strode quietly down the corridor toward his own room, but paused as he passed Elladan's and heard his adopted son's voice. Silently, he moved to stand outside the door, listening, hoping to get a feel for just how profoundly his child had been affected by the events of the day. Normally, Estel was very open with his family, but if he felt they had other concerns, he might try not to worry them. Elrond did not intend to allow that to happenHearing his youngest's words, though, made him fear he had already waited too long.

"I am so sorry, Dan. I tried my best. You and Ro and Ada say that is enough, but it is not. I am sorry I am not Ro or Ada. They would have done it right. I am sorry I ever thought of a stupid trip and I am sorry I was selfish when Ro was hurt. I know you had rather have been here with him, but you went with me instead. Oh. And I am sorry I hit your horse. I only wanted Ada and it was the only way I could make him leave us. I did not do it to hurt him."

Estel paused a moment in his soliloquy, when he spoke again, his sniffles became a wail. "I miss you, Dan. I want you back." Elrond could take no more. He pushed into the room as Estel uttered his last words, almost beyond understanding, but the father knew it was his youngest expressing love for his big brother. Quietly, Elrond gathered both Estel and the pillow he'd been apologizing to in his brother's stead into his arms.

"Ion nin, why all the tears? Your brother will be fine." As he spoke, the elf gently wiped the tears from his son's face, only to see them replaced by more. Inconsolable, Estel wrapped his arms around his father's neck and held on as tightly as he could, his face buried in his father's dark hair.

"I am sorry, Ada. I am so sorry."

"Ion nin, there is no need to be sorry. Why do you think you should be sorry?"

"Elladan is going to die. When elves die they don't get to be together with their family forever. Elladan is going to die and he is going to be alone and you and Ro will never see him again. And it is my fault."

As the elf lord pondered who had been discussing the elven after-life with the human, Estel's sobbing actually increased; something the elf would not have believed possible. He rose from the bed, the boy still securely in his arms and moved to Elladan's washstand. There, he picked up a cloth, dampened it and then pulled his son's arms from around his neck so he could wash his tear-stained face. He wiped the boy's face repeatedly, then slid the cloth under this hair at the back of his neck. When he finished, he placed the cloth in the basin and used his hand to lift the human's chin so their eyes met.

"Have I ever lied to you, Estel?"

The boy shook his head no.

"Do you believe I love you, Estel?"

His reply was a slow nod; too slow for Elrond's peace of mind.

"Yes, I love you. I love you as I love Elladan and Elrohir. And I would never lie to any of you." He gave the boy a few heartbeats to absorb that before continuing. "Elladan is going to be well. He is sleeping now, but when he wakes up you will be able to see him and talk with him. He may tire easily at first, but in a few days - by the time Elrohir's ankle is fully mended, Elladan will be as good as new. As a matter of fact, when Elrohir knew I was coming to see you, he asked me to give you a message. Would you like to hear it?"

Another slow nod. Elrond suppressed the urge to sigh.

"Elrohir asked me to tell you that as soon as he and Elladan are better, they will do something special for you. He is very sorry that your birthday gift did not turn out as they had wished."

Estel studied his father's face for several moments, looking older than his years. Elrond waited. Finally, Estel took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Elrond heard a slight quiver, but noted there were no new tears on his son's face.

"But Dan was dying."

"He only passed out, Estel. He was merely unconscious."

"I knew that, Ada. That is not why I thought it."

"Why did you think it, Estel?"

"Elladan said I had to suck until there was no more poison, only blood. I tried and I tried, Ada. I tried until I was all out of breath, but still what came out was not red!"

Elrond was absolutely silent for several heartbeats, barely even breathing. When he finally moved, he pulled Estel to him roughly. He held his child firmly against his body as he tried not to weep. The elf lord lost track of time, caught in this moment with his youngest. He had somehow sacrificed the well-being of one son for the sake of another.

"Ada, are you well?"

Elrond drew a shaky breath and allowed the human to lean back in his arms. With a smile on his face, Elrond kissed Estel's brow. "Yes, ion nin. I am well. I only regret you have been so upset. Estel, your blood is red because you are human. But elven blood is not red. No matter how much you had drawn from your brother, it would never have been red. This is something I took for granted that you knew. I was wrong to do so. I hope you will forgive me."

"I don't understand, Ada. What is there to forgive?"

"You have spent all these hours thinking your brother was going to die."

"But he is not."

"No, he will be sitting up by this time tomorrow."

"Then all is well. Can I go to the Healing Rooms so I can be there when he wakes? I promise to be quiet."

"Are you not sleepy? You have had a very difficult day."

"I may be a little sleepy, but can I not sleep in the Healing Rooms?"

The lord of Rivendell smiled. "Estel, I think we will both sleep better there."

"Yay!"

As he carried his youngest down the stairs, Elrond thought how differently this day might have turned out if not for a small child's courage.

The End

Author's note: I have seen elves written by fan fiction authors as bleeding silver and as bleeding pink. I tried to research it and couldn't find it.


End file.
